


Drive

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [22]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one, Shannon gets the responsiblity of teaching his little brother the art of driving a car. In the other, Tomo gets a first hand experience of driving with a worrisome Leto. Its something he'll never do again. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

“You want me to do what?!?”

                Constance sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “I want you to teach Jared how to drive. It’s not that hard. You learned how to do it.”

                “There was an insult there, wasn’t there?” Shannon muttered, “But, Mom, you’re his…Mom, you should teach him, not me!”

                “Between two jobs, I barely have enough time to sleep, let alone teach your brother how to drive. Please, Shannon. For me?”

                Holding back a groan, the seventeen-year-old grabbed the keys from his mother’s outstretched hand and called his brother. Anxious footsteps echoed as Jared ran down the stairs. “Here, come on,” mumbled Shannon as he threw his brother the keys, “And whatever you do, don’t kill me. I have a date later on tonight, and I wish to live it.”

* * *

 

Tomo clutched the armrest, his heart beating fast enough to probably break ribs and he was pretty sure he was screaming; although, with Jared ranting and driving like a mad man, he couldn’t tell. “Jay, Jay! The light is turning!”

                Tomo gasped as the seat belt constricted, his breath leaving him. “Jeez, you know. We won’t be much help to Shannon if we’re dead!” exclaimed Tomo.          

                Tomo gulped when he saw Jared’s knuckles turn white and a steely blue glare was fixed on him. “My brother is in the hospital, because he was either A, stupid and got into an accident, or B, a victim and someone else was an idiot and got into an accident. Sorry, if I’m a little tense.”

                Tomo held up his hands and inched away from his friend. “Sorry dude.”

                Sometimes he forgot how crazy the Leto Brothers got when one of them were hurt. Sighing, Tomo sent a small prayer up to Heaven, and hoped that he didn’t join Shannon in the emergency room.

* * *

 

                Nestled into an uncomfortable plastic chair, Tomo watched as Jared paced in front of him, his eyes shooting to the double doors every two minutes waiting for an answer about Shannon. His hands were twitching and his blond hair was heavily disheveled from the amount of times he ran his hand through it.  

                “Jay, it was a small fender bender, nothing much. Shannon is fine.” Tomo said, trying to calm his friend down.

                “He wouldn’t be here if he was fine.” Snapped Jared, “Damn it, I just want to know if he’s okay!”

                “I’m guessing you’re Jared,” said a doctor as she slid through the door, “Your brother is asking to see you and a Mr….Tomo.”

                Tomo chuckled and patted the doctor on the arm, “Thanks Doc,” he said as Jared nearly sprinted through the doors.

                “Tell Jared that his brother is in the third room on the right.”

                “Aye aye.” Tomo said; saluting before speed walking and gently grabbing Jared’s elbow, “This way.”

                Tomo pushed the door open and smiled at a slightly bruised, but overall fine Shannon. A few butterfly bandages held a few gashes together on his forehead and a thin white strip covered a scratch on his right cheek.  Although, the way Jared ran out of his grasp and hugged his brother, one would think Shannon was diagnosed with terminal cancer.

                Tomo chuckled when he saw Shannon roll his eyes and sigh, but the older man wrapped his arms around his baby brother and comfort him. Leaning against the doorframe, Tomo watched the brotherly scene before glancing at his watch. Knowing Jared…this might take a while.

 


End file.
